


And They All Live Happily Ever

by WavesOver



Series: UsaMamoWeek2020 [7]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Villain Death, either way, fairytale AU, just... ready between the lines kind of thing, not graphic, one eye two eyes three eyes, or spot the sledgehammer, usamamoweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver
Summary: It seems there have been quite a few liberties taken with the story of her life, so Two eyes is going to set the record straight.An Au based on the story 'One eye, Two eyes, Three eyes'.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Series: UsaMamoWeek2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849237
Kudos: 3





	And They All Live Happily Ever

O.K., O.K., you’re probably wondering who I and what I’m doing here, talking to you about some story you probably never heard about.

First off, they were my brother, thank you very much. And they weren’t that mean… mostly. I mean, Fivér wasn’t the nicest person, but he was more cold then anything else but he was always traveling and got presents for me and my younger brother, even stuff like pretty dresses and beautiful combs and spices that made food even more tasty then it already is. And it’s not like he can help the fact his eye was taken out. Now Öccs, on the other hand was protective. Like, will burn people alive if they tease me protective. And his third eye was different from his other two, a golden one who see into a person’s souls and knows all their sins and desires.

All of us had some powers, really. Fivér does a swirly thing that makes him travel fast and punch good and all sorts of things. Öccs, besides all that stuff with his third eye, also was able to make illusions so real, you could feel them. As for me? Well, I can heal stuff. Lots of stuff. Like… heal curses that break the soul sort of healing.

Second, Mama didn’t hate me. In fact, she liked me. A lot. Like, if anything happened to me, I’m sure she would sacrifice both my brothers for me. which is scary, because as annoying as Öccs is when he wins and play pranks and how Fivér is rarely around, I still love them.

Actually, she was the one who got me the goat, Nanny, the one who make yummy food when you say the thing. I loved that goat and she loved me. Course, she also hated Öccs, almost as much as she liked me in fact. And whenever he tried to do the table trick, even if she saw me teach him it, she only gave scraps and a kick to the stomach. But usually I was able to calm him down and share what I had, so he didn’t go through on his threat to burn her.

But one day I got sick and, welllll….. He proved he was serious. Very serious.

I cried for days, and not even Öccs giving me his desserts for the week and Fivér came home and brought some pretty bird, who I release because cages aren’t nice and she asked.

Anyway, Mama then helped her bury the bone and then there was a pretty gold tree, with silver leaves and diamond apples and she could feel the spirit of Nanny in there and she let me climb to the highest point and things were pretty great after that.

Third, and this is the most important thing if you ask me, is that there were two princes.

Yes, they were princes, and no, I don’t know why either.

You see, the first prince, the one who took me to the castle was walking through and spotted Nanny tree, and wanted a branch, so he tried to steal one. Nanny didn’t let him, because she doesn’t like stranger that often and that stayed true even as a tree. And he was begging and crying and soon Öccs came out and was watching the goats and he decides to bug him for a branch.

Öccs tried to ignore him, but apparently he was getting done with his attitude and went to grab him a branch and shut him up.

But even as a tree, Nanny still hated Öccs, so she moved her branches far away from him which isn’t that far because this was before Öccs’s growth spurt where he was shorter then me, so he tried to burn Nanny again so Mama and I had to come out to stop him.

The prince then acted weird, which I didn’t know why at the time and Mama tried to bring her back to the house. But I was stupid about it and once he asked for the branch, she went and gave it to him, not thinking anything of it.

He then kidnapped me and rode off, even though I was screaming and crying and trying to push him off and go back home. But my stupid healing tears didn’t care who was there and it gave him enough energy to go back to his home, where he said he was going to marry me. Even though he kidnapped me. And took me away from Mama and Öccs and Nanny and her home and her friends.

I tried to run away, but the guards stopped me, and the ladies there glared, as if I _wanted_ the weirdo prince wanting me. they then forced me into a too big room, with a too soft bed and poisons and (admittedly) pretty cloths, but I just wanted to go home.

Well, it was surprising when I saw Nanny tree right near the window, but it was a good surprise, so I climbed into her branches, though not before taking some blankets to make the branches tolerable.

When the creep prince saw Nanny tree, he was happy, thinking that is was a sign. Yeah, it was a sign I don’t want to be there and will stay in this tree for as long as I have to before you get it.

He tried to climb it. Nanny slapped him and grew taller.

He then tried to get his guards to cut her, but she was always a tough one so all the swords and axes and other things break. And their fire doesn’t work. No, it only made Nanny angry, because she started slapping and slamming and attacking anyone who come close to her.

He then left me alone, which is fine, because that’s what I wanted. Well… that and to go back home, but he’s making that more difficult for her.

He then made a picnic in the garden. In front of her. Because he’s a dick like that.

Fortunately, the apple Nanny grew are edible, with yummy flavors that make anyone who eats them feel full. I learned that because there was a servant who was locked out and was crying, so I threw an apple at her.

She yelled at me, before looking at the apple and almost looked like she wanted to sell it, but she was too hungry, so she ate it, she then had a happy face like she was eating the best meal of her life. Which is both good… and sad because all this shows is either a) he has a bad cook or b) he doesn’t give the people who actually help the castle run some good food, which cemented my opinion of him.

It was like that for months, him trying to get me down, me staying up, and tossing apples to the workers who were treated quite cruelly. The people there were really sweet to, get me more blankets and regular wood and helping me make a cozy room up there. Not as cozy and being with Mama and Öccs and Fivér, but close enough.

And then the second prince arrived.

He was the creep prince’s cousin, who was returning from war and wanted peace, so he went to the highest tower. The highest tower which was actually quite close to where I was.

He screamed when he first saw me. which was both terrifying and funny, but I was just worried that the creep prince would learn and Nanny would have to grow bigger. I didn’t want her to exhaust herself like that.

Fortunately, the first person to find him was someone I helped, the girl who had the first apple, who explained everything and who I was and why I was up so high.

He was… warry, but that’s fine, it’s a lot better than all the attention his cousin was giving me.

It was a bit tense, but then we started talking, and somehow, things clicked. We shared stories, him about the lands he traveled to, me about my time on the farm with Mama and O and all the places that Fivér went, and how they each saw the lands they had both been to differently, and soon we were bonding, and each touch felt light lightning and his deep blue eyes brought a warm feeling all over her, and his smell, a floral, rosy scent mixed with iron and sweat which I didn’t know I liked before I smelt it.

So he asked if he could come into my little tree house, both to me and Nanny. And because he asked, Nanny let him in, and we talked some more and held hands and he even kissed me. No, not on the lips… yet. but he kissed my hand, and my wrist and it made me feel like the most important person alive, being treated so kindly…

Of course, the jerk prince had to ruin that too.

Apparently, there was this lady that wanted my prince and didn’t like that he’s not going out to those balls jerk prince likes to throw. So she looked at how tall the tree is, where it was, and put two and two together.

And jerk prince didn’t like that, so he came in and fucking stabs his own cousin and tried to get in. but Nanny’s great, so she just tangled me in a branch and tipped over.

He tried to grab a branch but Nanny didn’t let him have one, even when he was falling.

I didn’t look down, just went into the room where my prince was and cried on him, healing the wounds he had.

He was still tired after all the blood loss, but a few days rest and Nanny’s healing apples made him feel better.

After that, he asked if I could marry him, which I accepted, giving him a **biiiiig** kiss on the lips. But not before inviting Mama and my brothers. Mama, unfortunately, passed away, using the last of her magic to bring Nanny tree over. Öccs ran around the countryside, looking high and low and using his illusion on those who did wrong and could change and burned those who couldn’t. But some of those bad people had influence and he was almost hanged before me and my fiancé found him and brought him to the castle.

He and Nanny still don’t get along, but they at least keep their distance from each other and promised not to fight.

So yeah, that’s the actual story about me, alright? So stop saying mean things about My family.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a silly little thing, but it makes me happy, so, so what.
> 
> Also, Fivér and Öccs are hungrian for bother and little brother. (at least, that what the site I found them on said, so please feel free to correct me.)
> 
> And no, those two aren’t OCs, but characters from other series. The second prince is obvious, but feel free to imagine who you want for the first one.
> 
> Nanny, however, is my own creation and is picky about who she likes.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this little collection of stories and have a nice day.


End file.
